Frankenstein 1970 (1958)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 83 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $110,000 ; Box office & Business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Frankenstein 1970 is an American independent feature film loosely based on the 1818 novel Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus by Mary Shelley. The movie was directed by Howard W. Koch with a screenplay written by Richard H. Landau and George Worthing Yates based on a story treatment by Charles A. Moses and Aubrey Schenck. It was produced by Allied Artists Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on July 20th, 1958. The movie stars horror legend Boris Karloff in the role of Doctor Victor von Frankenstein with Mike Lane taking on the part of Hans Himmler, aka, the Frankenstein Monster. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Frankenstein 1970, Frankenstein - 1970, and Frankenstein - 1970 (1958) all redirect to this page. * Frankenstein 1970 was filmed at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. IMDB; Frankenstein 1970; Filming locations. * The production crew shot in the film in only eight days. * This movie was released theatrically in Canada through International Film Distributors. ; Company credits. * The tagline for this film is, "The One...The Only KING OF MONSTERS as the new demon of the atomic age!" * Frankenstein 1970 was released in Region 2 PAL format by Sinister Film in Italy. Amazon.co.uk; Frankenstein 1970; PAL. * The movie was released in the United States in VHS (pan and scan format) on August 26th, 1997 by Warner Home Video. Amazon.com; Frankenstein 1970; VHS. * This film was included in the "Karloff & Lugosi Horror Classics" collection by Warner Home Video, which was released on October 6th, 2009. This release of the film includes audio commentary by actress Charlotte Austin and film historians Tom Weaver and Bob Burns. Amazon.com; Karloff & Lugosi Horror Classics; DVD. * Screenplay writer Richard H. Landau is credited as Richard Landau in this film. * Actor Don "Red" Barry is credited as Donald Barry in this film. * Composer Paul Dunlap is credited as Paul A. Dunlap in this film. * This is Howard W. Koch's ninth movie as a director and his first work in the horror genre. * This is Aubrey Schenck's first film as a writer; credited for the story treatment only along with Charles A. Moses. * This is Charles A. Moses' only known film work. He co-wrote the story treatment for this film along with Aubrey Schenck. * This is George Worthing Yates' twenty-sixth film as a screenwriter. * Actor Boris Karloff, who plays the role of Victor von Frankenstein, is best known for his portrayal of the original Frankenstein Monster in James Whale's seminal 1931 classic Frankenstein as well as its two immediate sequels, The Bride of Frankenstein in 1935 and Son of Frankenstein in 1939. * Writer and producer Aubrey Schenck is also known for producing the 1972 cult thriller, Daughters of Satan. * The primary set used in this film was actually borrowed from the 1958 biographical drama Too Much, Too Soon by director Art Napoleon. Stephen Jacobs, Boris Karloff: More Than a Monster, Tomohawk Press 2011 p 418. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Frankenstein 1970 at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1958 films Category:Allied Artists Pictures